


one coffee, with a dash of love

by sanjariti



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, bookworm steve, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Steve loves his regular order of coffee, until a new influence gets him to change it up for once.





	one coffee, with a dash of love

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy! x

The quintessential coffee date works any day of the year, really.

But the truly best time for a perfect coffee date are the chilly months towards the end of the year.

When the sky has a twinge of clouds scattered about; the air is crisp, cool, and collected to the point you can see your breath; and the leaves have just turned beautiful shades of yellow, orange, red, and brown, barely hanging on to their branches by their stems.

When delicate white snow has fallen across a once lush, green landscape; the air nipping at your face, frigid and unruly; and the leaves long gone, buried deep underneath the white wonderland surrounding you.

No matter the season, the quintessential coffee date works best in the early morning, or late afternoon. It helps perk you up before an eventful day, or after long hours running around the city.

Whatever you choose, the quintessential coffee date is the ideal first date.

Even when you don’t know it’s happening.

* * *

It’s an early Sunday morning when Steve walks in to his favorite coffee shop; as he opens the door, the brisk Chicago winter air slips in, dancing with the warm, cozy air of the cafe.

“The usual?” The barista behind the counter asks, nodding at Steve before he’s even had the chance to pull off his gloves.

He smiles in acknowledgement, glancing left and right in search of a suitable seat for his Sunday coffee and read. 

His wandering gaze lands on the breakfast nook towards the back, perched between a window and a bookcase, showcasing its ability to be the perfect spot for people watching, reading, and snacking.

As Steve sits down on the bench against the wall, the barista, Chloe, appears with a mug and a croissant. 

She sets them on the table, flashing Steve a small smile as he thanks her, before heading back to the counter. 

From his bag, he pulls out his worn down copy of  _ Angels and Demons,  _ smoothing over the wrinkled cover. He takes hold of his mug, savoring the dark roast scent as it wafts over the edge.

Taking a large sip, he flips open the paperback to where he left off last time. He sets the mug down atop the page, letting it form yet another coffee ring stain on the yellowing page as he adjusts the collar of his turtleneck. 

Just then, the door opens. As the cold air drifts in, Steve feels a slight chill run down his spine. He glances up, and spots a new face at the counter as she unwraps the scarf draped over her shoulder. Chloe appears, and strikes up a conversation as she takes her order. 

Steve catches her gaze from afar, and they both smile, timid yet kind. 

He returns to his book, picking up his mug for another sip as he turns the page. 

Just another Sunday.

* * *

The next time Steve comes into the shop, it’s a late Tuesday afternoon; the sun is barely setting, streaks of orange and pink peeking out behind the wispy cloud cover in the sky.

As Chloe greets him and starts to make his drink, he spots something from the corner of his eye.

The new customer he’d seen just a few days before was comfortably setting up shop in the breakfast nook he was hoping to sit in. 

Steve glances away before she sees him, and takes his mug from Chloe as she finishes up. 

He sets down his bag on a table at the front of the cafe, the steam from his coffee fogging up the window next to him. As he pulls out his book, he hears Chloe chatting up a storm with, presumably,  _ her _ .

Stirring his coffee with his pinky, Steve opens up the book to resume his reading. 

Just as he starts a new chapter, he hears a soft tapping across the floor, moving in his direction.

He glances up, and there she is, hand outstretched, offering a spoon. 

“Sorry for taking your spot, stranger. Chloe tells me you’re the shop’s number one regular customer,” She smiles sweetly as he takes the spoon, nodding in acknowledgment.

“No worries about it. I like to switch it up every now and then,” Steve flashes her a grin before thanking her for the spoon.

“Always trying new things, then?”

“Mm, you could say so,” Steve takes a long sip of his coffee as she chuckles.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” She smiles once more before heading on back to her seat, and Steve has to fight back his innate instinct to glance back.

Just another Tuesday.

* * *

On this particular Friday morning, Steve decides he’s going to take a chance on change.

He settles down at the bar alongside the cafe counter and hangs his wool peacoat off the back of the chair.

“Usual?” Chloe asks, already reaching for the evergreen colored mug sitting on the dish rack next to her.

“Actually… I’ve been thinking about trying something else.” Chloe raises an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly as she leans against the sink.

“Interesting. What’s peaked your interest, then?” She gestures to the three chalkboards hanging above her head, the abundant menu now overwhelming Steve.

“Let’s go with… the macchiato. I wanna put your art skills to the test,” Chloe laughs, shaking her head as she grabs a cup and heads over to the espresso machine.

While waiting for his new drink to be whipped up, Steve decides to get a headstart, and pulls out his book. He sets the canvas bookmark on the counter, and gets to reading. 

After Chloe sets the mug down in front of him, she urges him to try it so she can see his reaction firsthand.

Always one with a flair for the dramatic, Steve closes his eyes and wafts the rising steam towards his nostrils, pretending to take his time digesting the smell of the coffee. Then he raises the mug to his lips and takes his time, letting the foam hit his tongue.

Finally, he takes a long sip, eyes fluttering open as he sets the drink down.

“Well?”

“I think we have a winner,” He says, grinning as she claps her hands together in excitement.

“Great! I’ll leave you two alone,” She whispers, smiling as she heads into the backroom. 

Steve laughs lightly, returning to his paperback as he takes another, longer sip of his macchiato.

The door opens a few moments later, a chilly gust of wind blowing through the shop without warning. The pages of Steve’s book flutter along the current, threatening to lose his place.

He turns around, and sees his fellow coffee shop visitor hanging up her winter coat on the universal coat rack. 

She retires to a table in the corner, facing the windows. She’s brought a laptop with her this time, and it appears that she’s here for business, not pleasure. 

Before Steve heads out for a meeting, he calls Chloe over.

As the cafe door shuts behind him, Chloe walks up to her table, and sets down an evergreen mug, filled to the brim with a sweet honey latte.

“I didn’t order th-”

“No worries - Mr. Regular did,” Chloe smiles as she slips away, leaving a very confused, yet intrigued customer behind

Just another Friday…  _ right? _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed - feedback is always appreciated! xx


End file.
